


How the hell did I get into this situation!?

by DragonSayer100



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bottom!Papyrus, Bottom!Stretch, Buffberry, Cliffhangers, Confrontations, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Top!Blue, Top!Blueberry, Top!sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, lewdberry, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSayer100/pseuds/DragonSayer100
Summary: Sans confronts Papyrus on why he has been avoiding for the past week.(Simple summary for a simple story. There is no actual sex! Sorry, it's been a while since I have written anything so, it's not my best.)





	How the hell did I get into this situation!?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for over a year now so, I'm a little rusty. Also, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. It's past midnight when I'm writing this... and I hate editing my own work after writing this late at night. Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of things soon.

_“How the hell did I get into this situation!?”_ Papyrus mentally screamed. Currently, his brother, Sans, was straddling his lap with a disapproving look on his face… admittedly it was closer to a pout, but it still terrified him, nonetheless.

 

                “Are you going to tell me what has been wrong with you all week, brother, or do I have to force it out of you?” Sans demanded while shifting slightly.

 

                Papyrus open his mouth to answer but swiftly shut it with a clack. He looked away and tried to think of an explanation ~~lie~~ to tell the shorter skeleton. A hand firmly grabbed his mandible to turn his to look at his brother. Sans took a breath then let it out in a sigh.

 

                “Papy, look at me. I’m not angry, frustrated but not angry. I just want to know what has you so… spooked. You know I’ll always love you no matter what, right?” Sans prompted. The taller paused before giving a slight nod. “Then, you know you can tell me what’s going on.”

 

                “…”

 

                “Please, Papyrus. It’s lonely without you around more, even though it has only been a week.”

 

                _“Shit. Shit. Shit.”_ Sans looked like a betrayed puppy. Papyrus was pretty sure that the smaller didn’t realize that he was doing it, but _damn_ if it wasn’t effective. He knew he was going to have to tell him know.

 

                He thought about shortcutting away until he felt the signs of a blue attack on his soul. It wasn’t in complete effect, but the moment his brother felt him teleporting it would be put into full effect. He could try to distract him for a moment and bolt… except Sans had amazing reflexes and speed. Let alone the fact of home determined his brother could be at times. Basically, screwed no matter what he did.

 

                Still, how was he going to tell his brother that he popped a boner after seeing him without his shirt on while passing his bedroom. It would have been better if the smaller didn’t have his ecto-body fully summoned. Talk about _ripped_. Training with Alphys was paying off in Papyrus’s opinion.

 

                It wasn’t the first time he thought about having sex with his brother. Though, it was the first time he wanted to get boned by the shorter. He wouldn’t mind being fucked five ways ‘til Sunday.  Papyrus’s imagination may have run wild after seeing that which, caused him to not be able to look at his brother for the whole week.

 

                He probably shouldn’t be thinking about anything dirty with the other skeleton straddling him… though a little late for that. He was grateful it wasn’t a boner, but he would still need to change his underwear if how _wet_ he felt was anything to go by. It seemed be getting worse by the second with the smaller staring down at him.

 

                Incest in the monster community was widely accept. The only case where it wasn’t was when the monster had identical souls. However, humans on the Surface weren’t accepting or understanding of this. Nothing could be done about it so, everyone was hush-hush about any incestual relationships in the monster community.

 

                It was a lose lose situation no matter what. If he didn’t say then his brother would be angry with his for a long time, but if he told him what was going on then the smaller would never want to talk to him again (let alone shunned by the bigger population on the Surface).

 

                Papyrus was so lost in his mind that he didn’t see the look that overtook Sans’s features. The smaller had a slight smirk on his face and a glimmer of mischief in his eye socket. He took his one free hand a slowly moved it down until it was hovering a bit away from the taller’s crotch. Then, he pressed in until the other stiffened and moaned.

 

                “Sans!? What are you-,” he stopped with a moan. He couldn’t get another word out with Sans pressing and rubbing him like that. Papyrus was a panting mess when the touch finally stopped. The smaller had a very smug expression on his face when the other looked at him.

 

                “I’m sorry, Brother. I should have told you sooner.”

 

                “Huh?” Now, Papyrus was very confused. Why was his brother apologizing?

 

                “I didn’t think that seeing just my upper ecto-body would have affected you so much, or I would have done that a long time ago.” Sans said with a not-so-innocent smile.

 

                Papyrus’s jaw dropped. He looked at Sans with a flabbergasted look. The smaller gave a small chuckle at the reaction and gently closed the other’s mouth.

 

                “You know, you are not very quiet when you jerk-off at night. I may be hard to wake up, brother, I usually wake up in the middle of the night often. That being said, I already knew about your attraction towards the Magnificent Sans even before that.” The shorted stated with a smile. Meanwhile, the taller was trying to process all of this. “Oh, don’t be surprised, brother. You have never been too good at hiding your emotions towards other people. I may have gotten a bit impatient while waiting for you confess your feeling for me.”

 

                “S-so, you left your d-door open on p-purpose!?” Papyrus exclaimed to Sans’s amusement.

 

                “Yes, though it appeared to have worked too well. I didn’t think you would react so… strongly to it. I’m definitely not complaining though.” The smaller said with a smirk.

 

                “I have to be dreaming.” Papyrus murmured.

 

                “Nope! You’re not dreaming! And guess what?”

 

                “What?”

 

                “The feeling is mutual.”

 

                Without a second to process what was just said, Sans brought them together in a searing kiss. It was passionate, sloppy, and the best damn kiss Pap ever had. The hand on his crotch had been removed so the smaller could grind into the taller. Apparently, it was true the small ones were the most hung.

 

                When they finally parted, they were both panting and flushed in the face. Blue and orange saliva leaked a little out of their mouths. If Papyrus thought he was wet before then he is _soaked_ now. Not that the other skeleton was any better if, the harsh glow and growing wet spot was anything to go by.

 

                Looking into each other’s eyes, they could see all the lust and love they held for one another. It was more than a little relieving to see both emotions. Papyrus finally relaxed a little. He was still wound up from the make out session, but the weight of the guilt was finally gone. He gave a small smile to the smaller skeleton which, he got a sultry smile back in return.

 

                “Oh, if you think we are done, dear brother, you might want to think again.” Sans said seductively. Licking his teeth, he slowly leaned down to whisper something that had Papyrus nodding his head excessively in agreement.

 

                “Ready to make some of those fantasies into reality, Papy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send an ask and/or a request here or on my Tumblr: https://dragonsayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
